1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to methods of an apparatus for converting radio frequency energy to direct current; more particularly, the instant invention relates to methods and apparatus for converting radio frequency energy to direct current wherein the direct current is of sufficient magnitude to power devices such as battery charges and electric motors without the use of amplification.
2. Technical Considerations in Prior Art
There has long been interest in technology directed to transmitting electrical energy over a distance without utilizing conductors, such as wire conductors. Development of such a technology has enormous potential. This was first recognized by Nikola Tesla who in 1899 constructed a 200 foot Tesla coil rated at 300 kilowatts and 150 kilocycles. Tesla hoped to set up standing waves of electrical energy around the whole surface of the earth, so that receiving antennas set at optimum points could tap the power when needed. Tesla was able to light hundreds of lamps at a distance of about 40 kilometers with his device without utilizing electrical conductors. The scheme has generally remained a scientific curiosity but has provided the initial groundwork for current developments wherein attempts are being made to transmit power by microwaves. However, power transmitted by microwaves is envisioned in the form of a beam of very high intensity which is focused from a microwave generator to a receiving antenna. This technology is envisioned as being used for many types of purposes such as transmitting microwave energy collected from gigantic solar power satellites and "star wars"-type weapons systems. However, the focused microwave beam is not suitable for many applications in that the beam must be directed toward a receiving antenna and cannot be transmitted through most objects, including living objects, without destroying the objects.
The instant invention relies on converting energy from standing waves which are emitted from radio frequency antennas in the RF range rather than the microwave range. Of particular interest are very low frequencies which are not used in communications and are available for transmitting power. Also of interest with respect to the instant invention are the low frequency waves emitted by the earth due to pulsation thereof caused by its magnetic field. These low frequency standing "earth" waves can be picked up by receivers tuned thereto.